


True slash story (part 4) - Finn/Kurt [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kurt began to live together. And it's not so easy as they thought. Expecially with secret and now forbidden feelings to each other. Also Finn tried again to go out with Rachel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	True slash story (part 4) - Finn/Kurt [vid]

[True slash story (Part 4) - Finn/Kurt](http://vimeo.com/29223414) from [LenaKaitoKuroiRico](http://vimeo.com/user7225701) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
